


Удачные моменты

by philip_rausch



Category: Diary of Dreams (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Марсель не обижается — он привык к своей роли этакого местного полтергейста, от которого больше шума, чем пользы.





	

Адриан сидит у ноутбука, периодически щелкая мышкой, периодически то снимая, то надевая наушники, что-то помечая на лежащем перед ним листке. Переслушивает только что записанный материал. Напряженная спина, собранные в хвост волосы, отсутствующий взгляд. Весь такой деловой, погруженный в работу с головой — и страшно подойти, кажется, попробуй побеспокоить, отвлечь, и тебя непременно треснет током. Или там сигнализация завоет. Весь его вид сообщает: "Не лезь, опасно для жизни!" Да только Марселю какое дело? Он уже не раз получал за то, что прерывал творческий процесс со своими замечаниями или попытками отвлечь, но каждый раз упорно игнорировал грозный вид Хейтса. Вот и теперь, посидев минут десять и еще раз убедившись, что часы на мобильнике показывают без двадцати одиннадцать, он поднимается с дивана, подходит к Адриану и снимает с него наушники.  
— Хватит. Завтра на свежую голову закончишь, — заявляет он, разворачивая кресло к себе.  
На лице Адриана написано негодование. Ну да, нарушили — поглядите-ка! — его медитацию над новым треком! С самодовольной и наглой улыбкой Марсель ждёт реакции.  
— Какого чёрта, а? — возмущённо выдаёт Адриан. — Между прочим, я...  
— Да-да, я всё знаю, — закатывает глаза Марсель. — Завтра. Я хочу спать и есть.  
— А ещё выпить, да? — хмыкает Хейтс и всё-таки выключает свой на удивление сияюще-белый (Марселя всегда интересовало, когда он успевает его отполировать) мак.  
— Да, и это тоже, — удовлетворённо кивает ГаунА, наблюдая, как Адриан разматывает резинку, позволяя волосам свободно падать на плечи, и лениво потягивается, разваливаясь в кресле и, кажется, не слишком торопясь собираться. На лице его довольная улыбка, свидетельствующая о том, что свой план-максимум на сегодня он выполнил. Потому и не психует и не выгоняет к чёрту, запираясь в одиночестве на ночь, что тоже случалось и тоже неоднократно. Он ведь весь в своей музыке, весь в идеях и размышлениях до тех пор, пока песня не зазвучит так, как он себе это представляет. И в такие моменты плевать он хотел на всех и вся. И лучше даже не пытаться помешать. Но раз он сам позволяет, то всё окей.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — качает он головой.  
— Но есть одна вещь, которую я хочу ещё больше.  
— И я даже догадываюсь, о чём речь...  
Под ироничным и выжидательным взглядом Адриана Марсель делает шаг вперёд, упираясь в кресло коленом, и целует его, чувствуя, как Адриан усмехается в поцелуй. Марсель любит такие моменты. Любит всем довольного, расслабленного Хейтса, не отрешающегося от всего мира в поисках идей для очередного альбома. Это приятно в первую очередь тем, что нет риска схлопотать по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым с комментарием по поводу её содержимого, а точнее его отсутствия. Но даже на это Марсель не обижается — он привык к своей роли этакого местного полтергейста, от которого больше шума, чем пользы. Так говорит Адриан, хотя если бы он на самом деле так думал, Марсель бы не задержался рядом с ним так надолго, как не задерживались многие прошедшие через Diary Of Dreams люди. И дело тут вовсе не в том, что они любовники. Ну или не только в этом.


End file.
